You Are Not Alone
by katikati9027
Summary: Bonita Ramirez has had to work all her life back in her hometown of Barcelona, Spain. Her husband Leonicio, is unemployed and always get drunk and go to parties while Bonita was working hard for him and her daughter Magdalena. She always felt alone in her life, but at an autograph signing, John Cena might be the person to change that.


**Author's Note: **Hi everyone, this is the last requested oneshot, and it's another one for RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21! For the first time I have the opportunity to put up a story without any delays because of school work and family life. Anyways, on with the summary! Bonita Ramirez has had to work all her life back in her hometown of Barcelona, Spain. Her husband Leonicio, is unemployed and always get drunk and go to parties while Bonita was working hard for him and her daughter Magdalena. She always felt alone in her life, but at an autograph signing, John Cena might be the person to change that. I do not own John Cena or anything that has to do with WWE.

* * *

It was ten years since I moved to the United States. I was poor all my life and I had to work harder. I was stuck with these middle class people with their small houses and their husbands going out to drink with their friends. That is the life that I am living now. My name is Bonita Ramirez and the town of San Francisco was my home since 2002. I used to live in Barcelona, Spain in a big house with my parents, my two older sisters, and my little brother who is married to a beautiful woman. My sisters' husbands treat them like princesses. Only me was the unlucky one. Back then, I was so happy. I am now married to a man named Leonicio, who was unemployed and loved to drink and party in the clubs that play Spanish music only. When he was home, he was very lazy and didn't want to help me with anything. We were married here in the states. My parents thought that Leonicio would be perfect for me, but that was their opinion. Both of my parents and siblings were far away. I was sad and alone with my only daughter Magdalena, who was my only bundle of happiness. The other bundle of joy I have is watching WWE. I love watching it with Magda. The only person I look forward to seeing is John Cena. He does so many good things for children and I hate when people say horrible things about him. All they have in their hearts is jealousy and malice. He was my "Celebrity Crush" as they say in America. I daydream that he would become my husband. He would treat me like I meant something to him and I would be equal like my sisters. But he travels all over the world to wrestle. There would be no chance of all that to happen.

Me and Magda were in our little apartment watching our TV while Leonicio was in his daily parties. We saw a commercial that the WWE was coming to San Francisco. We got a chance to see many of Magda's favorite superstars and divas, until we got to see John Cena. He looked very huge in person. When he saw us, he smiled and said,

"Well, hey fans I've never met. What's your name?"

I loved the way he spoke with his American accent. I tried to not lose myself and ramble in Spanish. Then he would lose interest in me.

"Um, my name is Bonita, and this my daughter, and this is my daughter Magdalena," I replied to his question.

"What beautiful names you have. Where you from?" John asked, sounding impressed.

"I'm from Spain. Magda was born here," I said feeling my cheeks turn hot.

"Oh, that's just so cool. So, you want a picture, and autograph?" John asked.

"Can we have both?" Magdalena's tiny voice asked.

"Of course you can, hon," John replied.

We had somebody take pictures of all three of us, Magda took pictures of me and John, I took pictures of him and Magda. We had our autographs from John, he signed Magda's autograph notebook, and I had him sign a picture of himself doing his famous pose.

"Thank You," I said to John.

"No, thank _you_," John replied back.

There was no superstar or diva in sight so he reached for my hand and caressed it softly which made something electrify inside me. He knelt down to Magda's height and kissed her on her cheek which made her face turn into a pink color. He chuckled at Magda when she blushed. We said our goodbyes and we were on our way home. On the subway ride home, I looked at the autographed picture and I saw that he wrote something on the bottom with his signature and a phone number. It said,

"You looked a bit discouraged so I want you to know that if you need someone to talk to I'm there :)"

I could tell that he could see right through me, with the problems I have with Leonicio. I smiled to myself as I held the picture close to my heart. I waited about two days until I called John. When I called him, he sounded very happy to hear my voice. We talked for hours introducing ourselves, and John told me why he joined the WWE. I even told him about my problems with Leonicio. He sounded understanding and I also learned that he left a woman that he used to be married to. It seems we both have the problems. John and I talked for weeks. John always being the one calling me. It had been two months that I had seen John in person. Leonicio forced me to go to this party that his brothers are holding in a Spanish club downtown. I wore one of my party outfits and we left Magda with a neighbor and her kids next door of our apartment. We were at the club and the place was full with of Leonicio's family relatives and the women with big dresses and too much makeup on their faces dancing to merengue, a music style from Leonicio's home country of Dominican Republic. I could here the loud talking, the laughing, the cackling, and the whistling, which I think sounded ugly. I saw all of them swaying to the beat of the bongo drums. Leonicio was dancing with an old woman and left me alone with a cup of soda, because I don't drink, while the rest of them was getting drunk from the rum the club was selling. About four hours passed and then Leonicio came up to me and asked me,

"Bonita, you have ten dollars?"

"No, I don't have change," I replied.

"What the hell do you mean you don't have change?! Why do think I married you for?"

I couldn't believe what just came from his mouth.

"You married me for money?"

Then everyone even the music was silent. I didn't stop myself from slapping Leonicio in his face so hard that I could see my fingers marked on his face.

"I worked all day in that supermarket for all those years for little money to put in the house, I had a child with you, and you had the nerve to say that you married me for money?!"

I didn't let Leonicio have a chance to speak so I just kept speaking.

"I want your stuff and your clothes out of my house tomorrow or I'll have thrown out! And I mean it!"

With hot tears escaping from my eyes, I turned on my heel and ran out of the God forsaken club. I could hear the family relative suddenly turning against him, cursing loudly and arguing with each other. I ignored the the people concerned about me and I ran all the way home. While I was running I tripped on a crack on the sidewalk and I fell face first on the floor. Now my tear were burning my face. I quickly got up and I ran into my apartment. While I was finding the elevator, I heard a familiar voice asking me,

"Bonita, are you all right?"

More tears came out of my eyes and I ran to the staircase all the way to my floor. I didn't want anybody to be concerned about me. I am alone and I chose to accept this life. I was in front of my apartment and I fumbled for my keys in my purse. I had my keys and I quickly went inside and shut the door. I went to my room and opened all the drawers that kept Leonicio's clothes and threw them on to the floor until it was a mountain of clothes on the floor. With my strength. I lifted up the clothes, went to the bathroom and dropped them in a bathtub and I got a gallon of gasoline. Realizing what I was doing, I threw the bottle across the room and I stormed into the room. I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw nothing but an ugly woman who had black tear stains on her face because of eyeliner, her face was red and splotchy and had a cut on her lip, and her eyes were red and bloodshot, and her blue dress was dirty and had black stains. I know that the woman that I was looking at was myself. My name _Bonita_ means beautiful in Spanish, but I should change my name into_ Fea _which meant ugly.

All that I have done these years for my broken family meant nothing to him. He married me for just a dollar bill. Even he made it clear to me in front of those strangers. I saw a picture of me and Leonicio on our wedding day. I took that picture and threw it at the mirror. Fresh tears came out of my eyes. I took the picture and angrily ripped it into shreds. I threw and kicked everything that I could find in my room until I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders. I spun around and hugged the stranger while crying all my tears away. I put all my weight on him causing us to fall on the floor. He kissed me on my forehead and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"It's OK, Bonita," the familiar American accented voice whispered to me.

I looked up to see John, his face full with concern and pity.

"He only married me for my money, he even said it to my face," I sobbed burying my face into his broad chest.

"Oh, Bonita, I'm so sorry," John said.

"You don't have to feel pity for me, John. All of my sisters' husbands don't get drunk and leave them alone in their houses like he does. I chose for all this to happen. I chose this life to be alone and I accept it," I said getting up from the floor and walking over to the window.

"No, you don't have to accept that life. You're not about that," John said following me to where I was.

"Why not?" I asked feeling a tiny bit frustrated at his response.

"Because you mean a lot to me. Let me treat you like a princess that you are. Bonita, I love you and nothing will ever change that. You're not alone, 'cause I'm here now," John said to me.

I burst into tears at his words. "John, I," I began.

"Bonita, I love you enough to do this,"

He leaned over to kiss me on my lips. That last time anybody kissed like that was at my wedding day ten years ago. Our lips separated and I choked out,

"I love you, too."

John smiled and hugged me tight and kissed me on the top of my head.

"Hey, John," I said wiping my tears.

"What is it, hon?" John mumbled through my hair.

"If Leonicio comes back here, what would you do?" I asked.

"If he saw me, he'll run screaming like a little girl, 'cause I got this," John replied showing me his muscles.

I laughed at his reply picturing Leonicio running with his bags away from an angry John.

"I already said that I loved you, right?" John asked.

"Yes," I said.

John smiled and leaned over to kiss me again. He stayed with me for the rest of the night. The next day at four in the afternoon. I came home from work and I see Leonicio looking for his clothes.

"Didn't I make myself clear yesterday?" I asked.

"I was just getting my stuff, Luis is waiting for me outside," Leonicio said.

"I wanted your stuff to be gone when I came home, or else you'll be thrown out," I said confidently.

"And who's gonna throw me out, Bonita?" Leonicio asked with a smug smile on his face.

I smiled evilly and said, "John, you can come in now."

When John came in with his fists tightened, Leonicio's face fell.

"Oh, my dear God, is that who the hell I think it is?" Leonicio said in Spanish.

"I think you heard her. Now I suggest you get the hell out or else," John said with a deadly threatening voice.

Leonicio ran to get a duffel bag and threw all his clothes in there. He took his suitcase and duffel bag and ran out of the apartment into the staircase. I went over to the window where I saw Leonicio yelling in Spanish,

"Luis, start the car!"

Leonicio threw the bags in the trunk of the old white car, then got in the passenger seat.

"Drive, hurry up!" Leonicio yelled.

With a screech, the car zoomed away, Leonicio finally out of my life.

"Works everytime," John said with a smile.

I giggled and pressed my lips on his. He put his arms around me and kissed me on the top of my head. Leonicio was gone and John and I had each other. I was finally treated the same way as my sisters. I felt that it couldn't get better than this.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the last requested oneshot! To RockyCodyAJWadeWifey: I hope you enjoyed the oneshot! Love, Kati :))

And to everybody else, thanks for making my first year in FanFiction a blast with your reviews! Your reviews keep me going! Make sure you read and review this one! I might make a story next year but who knows. Anyways, thank you and have a merry christmas!


End file.
